


旅团众轮团长

by 2_2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Summary: 虫族设定的旅团众轮团长
Kudos: 1





	旅团众轮团长

前不久他才经历过一次生产， 现在又要再次准备受孕。他瘫在蜘蛛的产褥上,疼得抓破了本就破旧的被单，肉瓣随着穴口的一-张-合颤抖着:它做好了性交的准备,分泌的粘稠液体涂满整个雌虫阴部，流得到处都是。他很疼，他年轻却经验丰富的身体渴求着插入，插到他的子宫内，用精液将他填得满满当当，这样他才能稍微好受一些 。他看着围在他身边的同伴，无不以紧张的姿态应对他的新一次发情期，受到雌虫分泌激素的催熟，团内十三只雄虫的性器都膨大得令人难以忽视。他们暂时不能够挑明自己的饥渴，只能等待团长应允的那一刻。他会下达命令，而他的团员们则会尽到作为雄性的本分，轮流插入他的身体,让他产下他们的子嗣。  
他疼到难忍，终于在忍无可忍的最后，强撑着对派克点了点头。作为开拓阴道的第一道菜,派克会尽心尽力让疼痛难忍的团长放松下来。她揉弄库洛洛的阴部，直到他脸上出现意乱情迷的神情，再在不知不觉中将自己圆润的性器前端蹭入嫩红的穴口——它渴求着插入，主动将派克的性器一点点吸入自己的内部。修长的阴茎慢慢拓开紧实的阴道，完全插入的时候,整个旅团似乎都松了一口气。库洛洛会指挥着派克用稳当的节奏为自己缓解酸涩的欲望，直到她将精液射到她的团长的身体里。没有一-丝对库洛洛温暖的留恋，在射精之后，她必须得慢慢退出团长的身体，留下位置给剩下的团员。  
芬克斯是第二个进入团长身体的人。他将团长的腿架到自己的肩膀上，以寻求一个更好的位置，用阴茎试探着找到团长的敏感点——他会在那时呼出一声轻叹——慢慢碾磨，直到库洛洛进入状态，内里不停地发抖。  
“全部进来，芬克斯。”  
然而一口气插进去时，他却没有了下令的硬气。芬克斯不断撞击着他皱褶甬道内的敏感点，粗暴地强制他达到了高潮，将整张床单全部浸湿，双腿翘在空中发着抖。他抽筋了，侠客和库哔帮着他揉搓小腿。他需要缓好一会儿，才能接受下一位团员的插入。  
或许下次插入的不一定是一个人——侠客和库哔趁他抽筋时，插队爬上他的床，这一举动引起了玛奇的不满,但或许这样的排序对团长受孕会更加有利。在高潮时趁虚而入的侠客紧紧地抱住了团长，在芬克斯的挑逗下变得极其敏感的库洛洛此时又被新一轮的性交搅得全身发麻，绞紧了的穴口让年轻的男孩过早地射进了他的体内，但狡猾的小贼并不急于从温暖的渴求中抽身——他用手撑开团长还在发颤的穴口，邀请着库哔一起插进来。  
"一起来吧，”他说，"这样能快一点让团长舒服起来。”  
两个人的阴茎在他的体内互相摩擦，一同撞击着团长的身体，他们还未达到最深处,但足以掀起一次又一次喷涌着水声的激情。幻影旅团团长现在已经麻痹得说不出话,但玛奇打算让他重新复活过来。  
她有一双灵巧的手:她熟知每一个能让团长舒服的地方，并且有足够的技巧让他不被插入就达到最高点。她揉捏阴蒂的尾端，熟稔的技术让团长不自禁合紧了腿，他受不了这样的玩弄,特别是在多次的情潮泛滥之后，但他的双腿仍然被玛奇强制用线绑起，将几乎快被操烂的阴部暴露在寒冷的空气中，瑟缩着流出一股股透明的液体。她让小滴轻轻地掐住白皙胸脯之上的粉嫩乳头，高高挺立的乳尖被含在温暖的嘴里，这会让他想要更多，两只手向自己的身下探去。  
“还没到时候，团长。”她又将库洛洛的双手绑起，玩弄阴蒂直到他连续高潮了好几次，再插入达到最佳状态的小穴，享受着内壁吮吸自己下体的快感。她将自己的全部射在了里面，再沾满潮湿的爱液从他的身体里退出。  
不同于她内敛的外表，当小滴脱下裤子时，她昂扬的挺翘性器将会让第一次见到的所有人震惊。她在库洛洛面前脱下裤子，还没等团长喊停，就已经直接了当地插了进去。内壁被高高顶起，凹陷的腹部出现一个鼓丘， 小滴总是喜欢按压那块凸起，直到团长颤颤巍巍地叫她停了手。她属于对性交不敏感的类型，要让这个新人射出来还需要团长的一番努力:他用阴道的力气夹击那根东西，却在夹紧的一瞬间就像触电般颤抖着软下去。经过这么几次的努力之后，他终于受不住了:  
“小滴，”他的头上冒着冷汗，强硬地撑起自己虚弱的上半身，看着女孩疑惑的眼神:“你能不.能...…先法旁边自慰一下， 等到状态来了再插进来。”  
“我从来没有自慰过，”单纯的女孩歪了歪头，“我怎么知道要怎样做呢?”  
她试着退出来时，雄虫翘起的生殖器头部勾住了团长的体内，甚至拖着团长在床上移动了几厘米，直到他开始疼得大喊大叫，小滴才换了个角度，慢慢抽出。  
于是下一个人插进来时，团长还在帮站在床头的小滴手淫。他的一条腿被支起，剥落列夫抽插的速度就像是震动棒一样快， 但他太过于直率，只在一个地方直进直出。搔不到痒处的难受让团长皱起了眉头，干脆将小滴的阴茎含进嘴里，用手搓捻自己的阴蒂。如果要全部吞入，小滴的生殖器甚至能捅进团长的食道，他不敢贸然尝试，只是含着弯起的头部，用舌头舔舐着。剥落列夫射在他的体内，又直直地拔了出来，突然的空虚感让团长的穴口张合得厉害，像是一张呼吸的嘴，急不可耐地央求着下一次的塞满。  
富兰克林在这时候适当地补上了空缺，甚至还更多地拓开了他的阴道。在他全部撞入的那-瞬间，团长的身体突然往前推，小滴弯曲的性器全部插进了他的嘴里，直达喉咙。他忍着干呕的眼泪，一边承受着温和的抽插，一边试着用喉肉将小滴的下体推出。但小滴这时候却来了点感觉，被柔软的喉咙挤压着茎身，在退出之前射在了团长嘴里。富兰克林也在这时候射了出来，精液满满当当攒了一肚子。团长将精液吐在不断抱怨着的信长手上，信长插入时,也将这些液体带进了团长的体内，包括他自己的唾液。信长一边抱怨着自己的排序，一边按着团长的胯部，将自己的阴茎插进最深的地方，就像一把刀破开库洛洛的肚子。他顶着阴道的底端射了出来，又唠唠叨叨着退了出去。  
“你有什么好抱怨的？我还不是要排在你的后面。”飞坦皱着眉头，胡乱地将自己的性器塞到团长的身体里。“啧，排得这么后面，已经被操得松松垮垮了。”他甚至能将一只手伸进团长的阴道里，握住自己的阴茎快速撸动。凹凸不平的手指关节磨蹭着内壁，库洛洛的胸腔里冒出一次又一次的闷哼。“虽然说是很松，但是待会窝金操进来时，大概还是受不住。”他最后靠着自己的撸动，将精液射在了团长的体内，但还是用沾满粘稠液体的拳头往团长的体内伸去。  
“我在帮你扩张，”飞坦的手能摸到柔嫩的宫颈口，半只手臂没入体内，能在肚子上撑出拳头的形状，“待会窝金插进来时，你就不会那么辛苦。”他的拳头反复松开，又再次握紧，从身体里抽出去时旋转着碾压穴口的肉——那是靠近阴蒂的地方。最后拔出来时带着一阵潮吹，甚至喷到了飞坦脸上。他小声咒骂着，穿着沾湿的衣服走下了床，只留下库洛洛一直潮喷着的发抖阴部任人观赏。  
窝金的影子压了过来。他巨大的阴茎撕开团长的穴口，薄嫩的穴口破裂出血，看起来惨不忍睹。玛奇已经做好了冲上去缝合的准备,看着窝金压在库洛洛身上，操到他的肚子鼓起来——就好像已经怀孕了一 样。那根东西实在太大，已经能算是桩子的级别了。他粗鲁地往团长身体内撞击，就如同一场撕裂的酷刑。库洛洛的下体流出混着淫水的血，整个人都被抱起来操，高高拔起，又重重压在那根柱子上，几乎贯穿整个身体。漫长的过程内，库洛洛晕过去好几次，又多次被窝金的操弄疼醒。他最后终于结束了折磨,将过量的精液射在了团长体内，他还未怀孕就因为这些精液显出孕态来,失神狼狈地瘫在床上，流着口水说不出话。  
在玛奇准备好为库洛洛缝合被撕裂的阴部时，西索拦住了她。  
“你想干什么？”玛奇瞪大了眼睛，“不要妨碍我，团长现在需要缝合。”  
“我想试着直接插进去。”  
“什么？”  
“这样会更好。”西索开始拨弄团长流血的穴口，故意用指甲扣弄伤口露出的肉，逗得库洛洛嘶嘶地倒抽冷气。“待会产卵时也会撕裂的吧？倒不如现在干脆点，先帮他缓缓发情期的痛苦，等产完卵之后再为他缝合。”  
“他说得对。”库洛洛艰难地抬起头，宽慰玛奇：“待会再请你帮我缝合，麻烦了。”  
“那么现在，也请西索帮我缓解一下。”  
“哦？”西索故意装作听不懂的样子，挑了挑眉，“要怎么帮你缓解呢？我的团长？”  
“西索！”玛奇已经开始生气了，“你没看到他已经难受得发抖了吗？快一点！”  
“没关系的，不要为我动怒。”团长直直地看着西索的脸，那张诡异的脸上露出了明显是幸灾乐祸的表情。“我没什么经验，还请团长你指导我。”  
“把你的东西，插进我的身体里，然后反复抽插，就像他们刚才做的一样。你都看到了不是吗？”  
“原来如此。那还请团长帮我撑开你自己的小穴，我好尽心尽力地在你的身体里抽插，直到将精液全部射进去。”  
杀意在产房里蔓延。库洛洛盯着他看了一会儿，顺从地用双手将自己的穴口拉开，粉嫩的内壁和里面沾满的白色精液都暴露在西索眼前。他在这时候才完全地勃起了。  
“那么还请你插进来。”  
“不要那么着急，我会先为你缓解情欲的痛苦。”西索用手指揉搓团长的阴蒂，在他即将高潮的时候，用长长的指甲刮了刮阴蒂的顶端。他在尖利的快感中喷涌情欲的液体，西索用嘴包覆他的阴部，用勾起的舌头够到阴蒂的所在，再用力碾过去。如此反复几次，在团长又一次将达到顶点时，他又坏心地揉了一下撕裂的伤口。  
“西索！”他叫着他的名字，潮吹和血液一起喷涌而出。  
“插进来，快点，插进来。”  
“那就如你所愿。”他撞进团长的体内，还没等库洛洛适应，就开始了猛烈的抽插。他趴在库洛洛身上，舔弄他立起的乳头，灵巧的手向下探去，剥开团长的尿道，轻轻地用指甲在里面，模仿着性爱的节奏抽插。电流般的刺激让膀胱开始发胀，西索在这时候又空出一只手，开始用力按压库洛洛的小腹。他的下身开始胀痛，到了失禁的边缘。西索在这时候放弃了刺激他的乳头，贪婪的嘴更加往上，用带着混杂粘稠爱液的嘴亲吻库洛洛的嘴唇。  
“不要这样。”但他却无法拒绝。团员的精液混杂着留在西索的嘴里，他可以尝到他们所有人的味道。受孕中的身体开始兴奋地颤抖，弓起的脚又开始了痉挛。潮吹让他的身体干涸得差不多了，但在伙伴面前失禁的隐秘快感却引来了又一发的潮喷，两个穴口同时流水，他的大脑开始当机。西索在这时候将精液射在了他的体内，又用指甲刮了刮肿胀的阴蒂，才恋恋不舍地拔了出来。他的全身都被库洛洛打湿，令人羞耻的味道让库洛洛无可奈何地闭上了眼睛。  
“真是淫荡。”他故意舔了舔自己湿漉漉的手，还要挖苦一下再离开。真是卑劣的小人。  
但疼痛暂时停止了下来，发热的身体正在逐渐受孕。他的肚子越涨越大，皮肤被撑出紫红色的纹路。虫卵与父亲们的精液相遇，交融之后开始快速地发育，将母亲的肚子撑大得可怕，再带着滑溜溜的体液，从刚刚才被操到松弛的穴口里，一颗颗娩出。娩出实际上就是又被操了一遍，但是方向不同。他的孩子们还未出生就会挑逗自己的母亲，扩张他的穴口，狠狠地挤压他的阴蒂。分娩痛和阴蒂的快感同时袭来，他不知道要作何反应，只能两腿大开地发着呆，看着那些卵在排出时带出自己一小部分的阴道。那是一圈薄薄的粉红色的肉，就是这东西刚刚将十三个人的精液榨个精光。他用腹压将卵一个个排出，用力直到自己精疲力尽。玛奇伸手将剩下的卵从他的体内掏出，加倍扩张的痛苦使他仰起了头，眼角带泪。他能看到玛奇的手在自己腹内的形状，推着巨大的卵从他的肚子里滑落，撑开的穴口流出许多血来。这样的一次分娩过后，他的阴道会松弛很长一段时间，就像一个袋子在身下飘摇，就算是被冷风吹到都会被刺激得湿上好一阵子。玛奇会为他缝合流血的伤口，但阴道的松紧度只能靠着顽强的身体自己恢复。在这期间阴道存在的实感会使他时时刻刻都对下身敏感，就算稍微坐一会儿都可能将椅子上的坐垫沾湿。


End file.
